Ninja kitty and the Dark ninja
by Novice4129
Summary: It has been sometime since Weiss had Dahlia. Now... it's time for everyone's favorite cat faunus to gain her new Blade. Will Blake get lucky like Weiss and Ruby did... or... will her past gain a new form to haunt her with.
1. Chapter 1

The Ninja Kitty and the Dark Ninja

 **AN: And here it is. Our next victim is everyone's favorite kitty cat... Did I say victim? I meant candidate ehhehhee.**

* * *

Dahlia was a nice person, so it was easy to adjust to her, despite her... form. Anyway, team RWBY had asked Ozpin to get a shot at another Crystal. This time for Blake. Although she had to draw lots with Yang, because the busty blonde wanted to go next. As you can guess Blake won. Much to Yang's chagrin

So here she was, with her team and their Blades in the arena, trying to make up her mind of which Crystal to grab. Of course, just like last time, the medics were ready for possible injuries she might get in case of rejection. The hidden faunus had already received the speech of how this is all optional, but that didn't stop her. The possibility of gaining a new power was far too tempting, and there was also the possibility of having a new friend. Don't get her wrong, Blake loves her team, but sometimes she wished she had someone who was a little more like her.

With one more breath, Blake picked a random Crystal and she instantly felt the drain in her aura.

" _Please don't reject me,_ " Blake thought as she couldn't help but see Adam's furious look in her mind for some reason. However, it looks like Blake's worries were unfounded, because soon the Crystal flashed. Brighter than with Weiss, so everyone had to cover their eyes.

Once the lighting returned to normal, they were able to see the Blade Blake had awakened. He looked like a young person, probably in his twenties or a little older. Dressed in all black, with what looked like black bandages covering his arms from shoulders, all the way to the bases of his fingers, which had short claw-like nails. Around his arms were black armguards made of what looked like a metal so black that it looked like solid darkness. On his feet were a pair of sandals that you would see on the feet of a ninja with black socks under them. Next, up was what he wore above his pitch black sleeveless tunic, a light chest plate that looked to be made of solid darkness. Though it seemed to be meant for light protection only. In a sash around his waist, right behind his back was a small paper scroll that ninjas are said to protect. Finally, we get to his face... or what little is seen from under the cloth mask that covers the lower part of his face. Not to mention the eye patch that was secured with three straps over his left eye, the straps disappearing into his wild midnight hair, and the eye patch itself had a glowing blue mark on it. If Blake's memory serves her right, the mark is an old Mistralian word for "forbidden". Finally, the Blade's right eye which was closed until now, opened, revealing a single amber eye with a pupil in a shape of a four pointed star. The said eye scanned the room as if assessing threats.

"Wow," was all Yang could say, "First a clone, then an ice bunny, now a tall dark and broody."

If the Blade heard Yang, he didn't make any signs of acknowledgement, then his eye fell on a heavily blushing Blake who was probably thinking this guy came out of one of her secret smut books, despite the claw like nails. Then the Blade took the scroll from his sash and opened it in front of Blake.

"My name is Nox. May I know the name of the... lady I will serve," Blake red aloud what was written on the scroll, which prompted her to look at her Blade with a questioning look.

The Blade, now named Nox, closed the scroll before opening it again, this time it said, "This is the only way for me to communicate."

"What are you, mute," Weiss asked, clearly weirded out by this guy.

Nox seemed to ignore Weiss, and waited patiently for Blake to answer. "M-my name is Blake Belladonna. N-nice to meet you," the ninja kitty said with a light stammer, earning a nod from Nox.

"Well, this is is interesting," Ozpin commented on the newest member of team RWBY. Quirks aside, this guy seems to have short claws, but otherwise looked like a human. Actually, the professor had to walk around the Blade just to confirm the presence of a Core Crystal on the Blade's chest. Interestingly enough, it was in the shape of the letter X. "May I see that scroll," Ozpin then asked the ninja Blade.

Nox responded with a one-eyed glare, before showing his scroll with new writing on it.

"Over my dead body," Ozpin red aloud. He would've found the response funny if Nox wasn't glaring at him, "Alright then."

Meanwhile, the rest of team RWBY were having a bit of mixed feelings. "...Roze, I'm scared," Ruby said, not even sure what it was about this new Blade that scared her. It was like... staring at a human shaped Grimm.

"If he tries anything, he'll answer to me," Roze said as he placed his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

" _Why do I feel like I should sleep with one eye open tonight_ ," Weiss thought as she took in Nox's appearance. While he did look like a ninja, the first word that came to Weiss' mind was "assassin". A cold blooded one, that probably eats kittens and puppies, or anything else that is cute.

Nox then opened his scroll again for Blake. "Are you okay...," Blake red aloud, before trailing off with a pink dusting on her cheeks. She will never get used to being called "my lady".

"Yes, I'm alright, I'm just tired from awakening you," Blake responded before one of her legs decided to give up on her. Only, she was quickly caught by Nox who had put his scroll away and grabbed Blake. This made the cat faunus blush more as she felt Nox's arms through the bandages. They weren't that muscular, but Blake could still feel the work that was behind them. If Blades weren't born the way they were, that is.

Anyway, with some rather swift movements, Nox was able to support Blake with one arm while revealing his scroll again, which had, "Are you sure you're alright?" written on it.

"Yes I am," Blake replied, "I just need to rest."

Nox opened the scroll more, "Where are your quarters?"

"...If you can carry me I can guide you," Blake said, heart racing at the thought. Blake knew he probably just wanted to put her down somewhere more comfortable, but she still couldn't help her mind being dragged into the gutter. " _Maybe he will have his way with me at night,_ " The cat faunus thought in a mix of eagerness, and soul crushing shame.

Instead of responding, Nox put his scroll away and shifted Blake into a bridal carry. Then he just stared at her with his lone eye. With Blake staring back with her mind gone blank from all thought.

"...Uhhh... Blake," Yang piped up awkwardly after the silence had gone for too long, "I think he's waiting for instructions."

This time Blake blushed out of embarrassment, "Uhh...Y-yes... Nox, through that door." As soon as she said that, Nox started moving. Honestly, Blake knew she shouldn't think like this, but right now she was practically living one of her fantasies.

Yang wasn't sure if she wanted to tease Blake or worry about her being ravished. Assuming of course Blake's not the one doing the ravishing. "...I honestly don't know what I should think."

"I know I don't like him," Weiss said, rubbing her arms, which earned a worried look from Dahlia.

"Weiss... I think you're being a little paranoid," the ice Blade said, worrying about Weiss' sanity a little.

"Quiet you," Weiss snapped lightly.

Shaking her head, Dahlia had a thoughtful look, "I wonder... shouldn't we have used Healing Circle on Blake?"

That single comment earned several dumbfounded looks from the rest of the team. As well as curious ones from the teachers.

"What is miss Dahlia talking about," Glynda asked in curiosity. The name was already pretty telling, but that's exactly what peaked the Goodwitch's curiosity.

"We found out that in addition to our Blade's abilities, we get to use some new moves ourselves," Ruby explained, earning a nod from Glynda.

Weiss decided to take it from here,"One of the moves I get to use with Dahlia's weapon is Healing Circle. A healing spell."

Now that was interesting. "So then... how does it work," Ozpin asked, as he had once again dismissed the medics before they got to hear this.

"Well...," Ruby trailed off as she glanced at her sister awkwardly.

"Just say it," Yang sighed in exasperation, "I can take it."

With that, Ruby went with the short explanation, "Yang got hurt, when she asked to spar with Roze and Dahlia. Just a scratch nothing major! That's when Weiss tested Healing circle, and not only did it heal Yang's injury, but it also restored some of her aura."

That definitely caught the two professor's interest. An ability that can restore aura was unheard of as far as they knew. There are some medicines and semblances that can temporarily enhance aura, but flat out restore it?

"This is... revolutionary," Glynda said in complete surprise.

"Indeed," Ozpin said already thinking of the possibilities for that... Or how troublesome it would be if wrong people got their hands on that kind of power. "But if that's the case, then... why didn't you use it on miss Belladonna just now," the headmaster then asked, seeing that they wouldn't have needed the medics if that was true.

"...We forgot," Ruby said while looking down in embarrassment.

Thankfully, Dahlia decided to be a saving angel, "That, and if Blake had been rejected, I'm not sure if it would've been enough to heal her."

Ozpin nodded, seeing it as a fair point. "Shouldn't you girls still try it now, if only to accelerate your team mate's recovery," the headmaster then pointed out with a smile.

That made Ruby jump into action. "That's righ! Everyone, to the dorms," the red caped leader said as she grabbed Weiss' arm and started dragging her.

"Stop pulling me you dolt!" With the said girl complaining all the way.

Dahlia giggled at the exchange before strutting after them alongside Roze.

Ozpin shook his head at the situation one more time. "What is your first impression of miss Belladonna's Blade," Ozpin asked Glynda who had been quietly observing the situation.

"...I'm sure miss Belladonna can appreciate the silence," Glynda responded after a moment of thought.

Ozpin took a sip of coffee he had brought with him, before saying his next piece, "I personally fear for miss Belladonna."

That response surprised Glynda, "What makes you think that?"

"...The way he was looking at me... It gave me an impression of him looking for any excuse to kill me," Ozpin said, remembering the murderous glare from the lone eye. But what he found odd, was the fact that the pupil in the said eye had narrowed from a four pointed start into two slits crossing each other. "I think it was only because of miss Belladonna that he didn't."

"Ozpin... Are you saying that miss Belladonna has unleashed a natural born killer among us," Glynda asked in worry for not only team RWBY, but the other students as well.

"...I hope not, but until we learn more about his personality... We can't be certain of anything," Ozpin responded solemnly.

With that ominous threat, we move onto the RWBY dorm where Nox had laid Blake on the appropriate bunk bed, and even tucked her in. Winter had kept her word and purchased the team new high quality bunk beds."High quality" meaning sturdy. After all Winter wanted to take no chances of these new bunk beds breaking.

Then the dark Blade opened his scroll once again for Blake to read. "Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable, my lady?"

Blake, who once again blushed at being called "my lady", could only shake her head dumbly. And she also had to resist her mind being dragged into the gutter again.

Nox opened more of his scroll. "Are your ears not uncomfortable under that bow?"

If Blake's mind had been in the gutter, it would've been dragged right out of there with a shock, "H-how did you know?"

Nox tilted his head, before rolling the scroll back up and re-opening it. "Your bow twitches a lot. In discomfort, if I am not mistaken." That last sentence came from being rolled down almost like an after throught.

Blake wasn't sure what to think about that. "Do you hate me now?" Blake shouldn't have asked that, but she wasn't sure how this Blade thinks. After all, Roze, Dahlia, Newt and Adenine were very different from each other.

Nox tilted his head, before re-rolling his scroll once more. "Why would I hate you?"

"...Because of my ears?" Blake didn't know why she just couldn't bring herself to believe Nox not minding about her being a faunus.

That earned a frown from the Blade. "I do not understand. Why would anyone hate someone for their ears?"

Nox could never understand the relief Blake felt at something as simple as questioning why he would hate Blake for being a faunus. With that, Blake made her decision, she hesitantly undid her bow to reveal her ears to the Blade. "I am a faunus. My kind are hated by humans for having animal appendages," Blake told Nox who's pupil narrowed to a cross.

"Do you need me to kill anyone who hates you?" Was the next message on Nox's scroll.

"What!? NO! I've seen enough killing in the Fang. Please just... don't kill anyone," Blake said, fearing that she had awakened another Adam.

Nox's pupil dilated into a star again, before he re-rolled the scroll. "As you wish, my lady. I apologize for bringing you discomfort."

The lady in question sighed in relief, "It's okay... I'm just... happy you understand." Blake almost said she was glad he wasn't Adam, but she stopped herself at the last minute.

What Blake didn't know was that Nox had no intention of not killing. The idea of killing someone honestly meant nothing to him, but he's also not a complete psychopath. He knows that actions have consequences. And if those consequences would hurt his Driver, then he would do everything in his power to avoid those consequences. However... he also wishes that when they eventually have to kill someone, that his Driver will be able to understand the futility of her command to not kill. Nox showed Blake one more message that he felt she needed to see. "Regardless of whether we agree or disagree, know that I will always be there for you. My beautiful Driver, Lady Blake Belladonna."

Okay, Blake was convinced that Nox was flirting with her with the last part. Sadly it didn't mean it wasn't effective, both to ease her growing un-ease as well as assuring her that Nox would always be there for her. Just like Roze and Dahlia have been for Ruby and Weiss so far.

And it was at this moment that the door to the dorm opened suddenly, revealing an extatic Ruby with a very miffed Weiss.

"Blake, we just remembered, we could-" Ruby was interrupted by a black bladed sickle that suddenly appeared against her throat, threatening to slit it.

"NOX! SHE'S A FRIEND!" Blake cried in distress, the previous worries returning thousand fold.

Thankfully, Nox pulled the weapon away as he used his other hand to fiddle with the scroll. "She startled me."

That earned an incredulous look from Blake, and a fearfully confused one from Ruby and Weiss. The two couldn't see the scroll from their position after all. "You seriously threaten to kill my friend because she startled you!?" Blake was losing what little hope she had for the future by the second.

Nox opened more of the scroll. "Yes."

"Are you insane," Weiss practically screeched at the Blade, who didn't make any sign of acknowledgment. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Something that Weiss did not appreciate.

Nox rerolled the scroll for Weiss. "Yes. And I do not care."

"How dare you," Weiss snarled, already forgetting that she's dealing with someone who threatened to kill Ruby just a moment ago.

Though it was at this moment that, Yang, Roze and Dahlia also entered the dorm to see the tensions rising.

"Wassup," Yang asked awkwardly, feeling a tension that could be cut with a knife.

"This maniac threatened to kill Ruby," Weiss replied.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Yang and Roze shouted in unison. Dahlia just looked shocked, while also wondering if Weiss had the right idea of being suspicious of this Blade.

"She startled me." Nox showed on his scroll. Unfortunately, neither the blonde brawler or the rose reaper cared for it.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" And Yang went and threw the punch... only to find herself on her stomach on the floor faster than she could shout "WHAT THE HECK!"

Because the moment Yang threw the first punch, Nox put his scroll away, sweeped Yang off her feet. He even twisted the unextended arm behind her back during her fall before situating himself on top of her. All this in the course of less than three seconds. Worst of all, Nox had his sickle in hand, ready to stab it into Yang's skull.

Only to stop at the sound of a gun being cocked near his head. "...Off. Weapon away. Now," Roze said simply. All the while others were staring in shock.

Blake more so than others. "...Nox... do as he says," Blake said now afraid of the Blade that nearly killed her partner.

It looks like Blake's words got through to the Blade, because he dismissed his sickle before slowly getting off of Yang.

The said blonde got up with a furious look. "Now take this punishment like a man," Yang said, flexing her left arm to get the soreness out of it. All the while Roze still had the gun pointed at Nox's head.

"Yang wait," Ruby said as she moved in front of the dark Blade to block her sister.

"Ruby you can't be serious," Yang said, not comprehending why Ruby was defending this psychopath, "This guy tried to murder you!"

Nox slowly reached for his scroll since Roze was watching the dark Blade's every move. Then ever so slowly and as non-threateningly as possible, Nox opened the scroll... right over Ruby's head. "She startled me, I reacted. What is wrong with that?" The text that faced Yang said.

"What's wrong? What's wrong!?" Yang became more furious at this guy's psychotic view. "What kind of crazy killer reacts with a murder threat!?"

Nox's pupil narrowed as he rerolled the scroll, this time not over an annoyed Ruby's head. "What kind of fool does not react to a possible attacker?"

Yang still looked furious at Nox's insinuation, but Roze relaxed a little. Although he was still aiming at the Blade. "Ruby was not an attacker. Do you always kill people who surprise you?" The rose Blade sounded a little too calm for a question like that.

Nox rerolled his scroll again. "No. I incapacitate them, before interrogation. But that... low class courtesan(?) attacked me, so I believe my reaction to her was justified." Roze red aloud giving a questioning look at the unfamiliar term. Nox nodded his head towards Yang, when the gaze was shifted to him.

"Low class? I'm world class, you jerk," Yang said in annoyance, earning a blanched look from Blake and Weiss. Dahlia on the other hand covered her mouth to hold back a laugh that dared to break out of her.

"Yang...," Blake sounded out unsurely, "Do you even know what courtesan means?"

"Uuhhh... S-sure I do," Yang stammered, not wanting to reveal the fact that she didn't, "It means... a court...lady?"

Nox didn't even bother opening his scroll again, he just gave Yang a look that said" Are you an idiot?"

Weiss sighed, regretting her next action even though it was necessary, "Yang... courtesan means *whisper, whisper*." Of course she had to whisper it to Yang, because Ruby didn't seem to know it either. Thankfully.

"Why are you guys whispering," Ruby asked in confusion, Roze gave his Driver a look and a shrug as he wasn't familiar with the word either.

Then it happened, Yang's eyes widened, before turning to red again after Weiss had given an explanation with a look of shame of having to even spell it out. "He called me a WHAT!?"

"Nox...," Blake started awkwardly, "Yang is not a courtesan."

Nox responded with a blank look in his eye, before opening his scroll again. This time revealing what looked like a list. "An outfit that was designed to draw attention. Poorly trained charms. Unruly hair-" "HEY!" Everyone was startled at Yang's offended shout.

"My hair is not unruly," the blonde said in annoyance.

"That's what you're focusing on," Weiss commented in disbelief. Seriously that list has far more racy descriptions of why Yang would be a courtesan. Some of them even offensive, if you assume Yang has never slept with anyone. Something that no one in their right mind would question, even if the answer would be "none".

"Urghhh..." Blake sounded out before flopping down to her bed and covering her head with her pillow. "Just let me sleep this off, please," the faunus girl whined, partly praying that this is all a nightmare that would disappear after a good sleep.

That reminded the girls of what they were supposed to be doing right now. "Oh right," Ruby exclaimed, "Weiss, use the healing art."

"Fine," Weiss sighed in annoyance as she extended her hand for Dahlia to hand over the bitball. As soon as the heiress felt the blade covered snow ball in her hands and felt Dahlia's power being supplied. "...Healing Circle." Weiss made a pirouette with the ball and the gang felt a cool breeze wash over them. Seeing as Healing Circle is an area on effect heal, it affected all members in the room right now.

"Did it work," Yang asked, a little calmer, but still mildly pissed at the annoying ninja.

Blake responded by giving her team a thumbs up, before returning the hand to press the pillow over her head. *mumble grumble*

"What?" Came out of RWY at Blake's muffled voice.

Nox opened his scroll. "Still tired, she said."

"How did you even hear that," Dahlia asked, earning Nox's attention.

"My ears are much more keen than a human's." Was the text that replied.

"Are you saying you're not a human," Weiss asked skeptically.

"No, I am a Blade." Was the text that came out next.

This response made Weiss' palm impact her face, "...Why do I feel so stupid for asking?"

"Anyway," Dahlia butted in loudly, while giving Blake an apologetic look. Not that the tired kitty cat could see it with a pillow over her head. "I believe we should leave Blake to rest. In the meantime, we could give Nox a tour of Beacon."

Nox revealed a new text for everyone. "I would rather stay with Lady Blake."

Weiss had an annoyed look, "You need to know where you are, and Blake needs peace and quiet."

Nox tilted his head before rolling the scroll down. "I am not the one talking in a grating voice."

To her credit, Weiss reigned in her temper. Only allowing her eye to twitch at someone insulting her voice. First, Roze insulted her intelligence. Then Dahlia insulted her figure, granted that was in the Schnee's head. And now, this one insulted her voice that she had used to sing in multiple concerts. Though as much as Weiss wanted to snap, she knew it wouldn't do anything. "So... what will you do then," the heiress asked with a show of great restraint, surprising her team.

"I will remain by my lady's side until she is able to show me around on her own." Was the written reply from Nox.

"Even through the night," Yang asked, thinking that Blake will probably sleep through the rest of the day and into the next morning.

"Naturally."

Roze understood Nox a little in wanting to stay by Blake's side, however. "Unfortunately for you, we have our own dorm in which to sleep in," the rose themed Blade explained, "So unless you plan on sleeping on a chair or something, you should join ours when the rest of the team go to bed."

Nox rolled the scroll back before having a contemplative look. After few seconds of hesitation, he rolled out his message. "I suppose I can join you two in this dorm of ours once these three come back. Although I'm not sure I can trust woman sized toddler, a pampered brat and a low class courtesan."

The RWY of RWBY each glared at Nox with varying levels of annoyance. Dahlia covered her face with her beastly hand and shook her head. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then please don't say it," the ice bunny said diplomatically.

"Why not?" That text was accompanied by a head tilt from the dark Blade.

" _This will take a long time to get used to,_ " Dahlia thought as she looked at the girls with pity. " _Especially for Blake._ "

As if in response to Dahlia's thoughts, Blake mumbled something incoherent gain, grasping her pillow tighter. "Please be quiet, she said." Nox translated through his scroll.

" _For Blake... and me,_ " Dahlia added in her head with a sigh.

And with that, Ruby took Roze to finalize the last adjustments in Crescent Rose. Weiss walked to the library with Dahlia on her heel. Yang... she needed to punch something.

As for Blake, she stayed in the bed for the rest of the day, while Nox inspected the room for any possible intrusion points. Quietly of course, after all, he doesn't want to disturb his Driver.

* * *

 **AN: You know... making a mute character was a lot harder than I thought... Makes me wonder what would happen if Nox and Neo met. Anyway, first we get a reaper with mild obsession of Ruby. Then we got an ice bunny, who ironically, is warmer than the resident ice queen. Now... a ninja with a questionable mindset.**

 **And for those who suggested I give Blake Perceval, I understand why you would think that he would be a good Blade for Blake. Unfortunately... I have other ideas. Anyway, same routine as with the last two: Chapter 1, Meet the Blade. Chapter 2, show what they're capable of. Chapter 3, bonding.**


	2. Chapter 2

Scouting and Practice

 **AN: Here it is at last. Sorry for taking so long, but I was on a family vacation last week. My body is still aching from it, but now I'm home and ready to rumble again.**

* * *

Blake is an early riser. Something she had picked up during her time in the White Fang. But today, she felt like sleeping through today. Thankfully it's Saturday, so no one would mind if she did.

Though that didn't mean she didn't hear the chattering around her that she tried to ignore.

"What do you mean, you don't know where he is," Weiss asked, pausing in brushing her hair. Sleeping in seems to not be in her dictionary.

"Just what I said," Dahlia replied to her Driver. "We woke up and he was gone," the ice bunny said as she motioned towards the now closed door, beyond which Roze was waiting. Weiss had made it abundantly clear that she did not want a guy around to check them changing clothes.

"So where did he go," Ruby asked. The adorkable red reaper was up exceptionally early, considering there weren't any lessons today. Though that was easily explained with her wanting to get to breakfast at the cafeteria before too many people started filing in.

"I told you, Ruby. When we woke up, he was gone," Dahlia said with a sigh, "Speaking of which, shouldn't those two wake up? Especially Yang." The last one was added, because it looked like Yang seemed to have a serious case of bad hair day... At least, that's what it looked like when that mane of golden hair seemed a bit more unruly than usual. Which means, the blonde brawler would spend the next hour or so in the bathroom trying to tame her hair... If she manages to wake up that is.

"Oh, you're right," Ruby said as she went to shake Yang a bit. "Yaaang. Time to wake up," Ruby said cutely.

"...Five more minutes," Yang mumbled, turning her head away from Ruby.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-ang." That whiny sound that Ruby made earned a giggle from Dahlia, and an eyeroll from Weiss.

"Leave me alone," Yang whined tiredly as she put her pillow over her head. The blonde brawler was clearly not a morning person.

Dahlia let out a sigh. "I think it's time for drastic measures," the ice Blade said while giving a questioning look to Weiss.

The said heiress smiled with unusual mischief. Perhaps she had spent too much time around these dunces, but Weiss didn't care about that right now. Instead, she nodded with a frosty smile while mouthing, "Go ahead."

With that, Dahlia went to the end of Yang's and Blake's bunk bed before applying her drastic measure. She grabbed the blanket and swiftly yanked it off of the sleeping dragon.

"Heeeeyyyy... give the warmth back," Yang complained, still sleepy, but much more annoyed.

The drastic measure had failed. "Amateur," Ruby sighed, knowing that something as cute as that wouldn't work when Yang was like this.

Dahlia had a smirk at both Ruby's words and Yang's stubborness. "Alright, drastic measure number two it is then." With that Dahlia entered the bathroom.

Just then, Blake decided to give up on sleeping in. "What is she up to," Blake wondered tiredly as she could barely hear the faucet running.

"Dahlia's trying to get Yang out of the bed," Ruby said, wondering what the ice Blade was doing.

"...I got that much," Blake said in annoyance, "What I mean is, how is she planning to do that?" Actually, if Blake had enough presence of mind to think right now, she would be questioning how Yang isn't reacting to what was going on right now.

Anyway, Dahlia came out of the bathroom with what looked like glass beads with intricate designs in her furry hand. "Now, then... up and about Yang," Dahlia said as she lifted the Blonde's tank top that acted as her sleep wear, and dumped the beads inside. The effect was instantaneous.

"EEEEEEEEEYYYAAAAAAAAK!" Yang screamed bloody murder as she started flailing and rolling, until she fell off her bunk. Which unsurprisingly went unnoticed by her, other than her getting up and jumping in place like a stung rabbit. Earning laughs out of the other's as her bed hair was bouncing frantically. Soon enough, the beads that Dahlia had dropped into Yang's sleep wear fell out, though some of them left wet patches on her top from melting. Meaning that the beads were made of ice, courtesy of Dahlia's icecraft. As soon as Yang had gotten rid of the last ice bead, she directed a glare at the culprit, "...Not cool, lady."

Dahlia had an amused smile at that declaration, "What do you mean? It was plenty cool if it got you out of bed."

After about three seconds, the joke set in, and Ruby rolled on the floor laughing. Weiss tried to not laugh at Dahlia's joke and failed miserably. Even Blake who had previously been annoyed at her sleep being interrupted found herself chuckling at Yang's expense.

The said blonde was not happy about it. "...You're dead, Dahlia," Yang said with the most heated glare she could muster. Sadly... with her hair as it was, her intimidation index was zero... Okay, she managed to look crazed, but that's about it.

"...I think you have more pressing matters to attend to," Dahlia said as she pointed to the small mirror on the wall.

Yang turned towards the said mirror and saw the state her hair was in. Next, she tried her hair with her hands, refusing to believe her reflection. And then the door to the bathroom slammed shut as Yang dashed in there with a speed comparable to Ruby's semblance.

Which of course prompted more laughs out of them. However, their laughter ceased at a surprised yelp from Blake. "Nox! When did you get here," the faunus in hiding exclaimed. Sure enough, Blake's Blade was in the room and had showed writing on his scroll to his Driver that announced his precense.

"Just now." Nox showed on his scroll.

"How did you get in," Weiss asked, being pretty sure they would've heard the door.

Nox pointed at the window while giving Weiss a look that said, "Duh."

"The window," Ruby questioned. First, the girls keep it locked during the night. Second, Ruby was pretty sure they would've noticed the Blade climbing in. Third, "Why didn't you use the door?"

The ninja Blade tilted his head before opening his scroll. "I was right outside of the window. Getting through it was faster than going around for the door."

"How did you open it without us noticing," Weiss asked, having some scary thoughts of where else he could sneak to.

Again, Nox gave the look that questioned Weiss' intelligence before he showed the reply. "Easily. If you _had_ noticed me, then it would be because of my incompetence." Nox then had a thoughtful look, before opening his scroll more. "Or if I wanted to."

"...Let's just get breakfast," Blake said as she went to her closet to pick up today's clothes. She did sleep through the night in her normal clothes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have another set of clothes she wants to change into when she can. Unfortunately, when she turned to the bathroom, she remembered that Yang had occupied it and the blonde would stay there for another hour or so. "How am I going to get changed," Blake then asked the obvious.

Nox gave his suggestion on a scroll. "I could remove the courtesan for a moment."

"NO!"

"And her name is Yang," Ruby said in mild annoyance. Yang's reaction to the word "courtesan" after Weiss whispered into the blonde's ear probably meant that it was some kind of insult.

"Blake could change in our room, since we're not there right now," Dahlia suggested with a smile.

"Thanks," Blake said as she started walking out, with Dahlia in tow.

"Well, that's one problem dealt with," Weiss said as she returned to do some finishing brushes on her hair.

"So, Nox, where... did you go," Ruby trailed off as she looked at the spot Nox used to be at. Key word being, used to. "...He really is a ninja," Ruby said in awe at the Blade disappearing without their notice.

Sadly, Weiss did not agree with her leader as she looked around the room to ensure he wasn't behind her or anything... Actually, now she was tempted to check under her bed, just to make sure that the monster wasn't there... And then she realized how childish that would've sounded if she had said it out loud. "Did you forget that he threatened to kill you just because he was startled," Weiss felt the need to point out, before the childish team leader started fangirling.

"Weiss, please don't ruin this," Ruby said with a pout, earning an exasperated sigh from Weiss. "Anyway, I'll dash to the cafeteria. See you there." With that, Ruby vanished in a flurry of rose petals. With the slam of a door signifying that she passed it.

With that, the heiress sighed. Deciding that she had brushed enough to move along with her day.

"COME ON! WHY WON'T YOU STRAIGHT-OW!" And leave Yang to deal with her rebellious mane.

Some time later, at the cafeteria, Ruby was having pancakes for breakfast. That's the second reason she was in a hurry. If Nora had gotten here first, the pancakes would've vanished into the infinite abyss that the hammerer calls her stomach. Weiss was having a healthy porridge, despite Dahlia telling her that it was okay to have something sweeter. Blake was also enjoying her own breakfast, while Nox was standing guard. Speaking of which.

"I took the liberty of checking all foods in the storage. None of it is poisoned." Nox had showed his Driver, who, to her credit, only rolled her eyes at his overprotectiveness.

"Say... can he even eat," Nora decided to ask out of curiosity. Over the few weeks, it has turned out that the Blades can eat regular food. They just don't have to. However, they have shown a need to eat dust of their own element every now and then. Not much, just about one vial of purified dust every few days. A little more if it's raw crystals

Still, Nora had asked a pretty good question. Nox's face mask would probably prevent him from putting food into his mouth... If he even has one.

"Do you eat," Blake asked, getting curious herself.

"I can, but I do not have to." Nox showed on his scroll.

"...Would you like a taste," Blake asked hesitantly, offering one of her tuna sandwiches. It may be a little stereotypical, but Blake loves tuna. Then again, different cat faunus love different things, and not all of them are cat related.

"Are you sure my lady? I would not want you to sacrifice your breakfast for someone like me." Nox even had an awkward look in his eye.

"It's fine. Just take it, before I change my mind," Blake said evenly, trying to hide the pain she was feeling. Why was she going through with this then? Simple, if Nox eats, that would mean he would have to lower his mask. Which meant that Blake would see his face.

"Blake you don't have to-Ow," Jaune's words were interrupted by Pyrrha of all people elbowing his side. "Pyrrha, what was that-OW!" Now it was a stomp on his foot from Nora.

During this exchange, Ruby finally realized what Blake was planning. She was also curious what Nox looks like under that mask. Roze wasn't too interested, but that didn't mean he wouldn't sneak a peek if this plan succeeded.

Weiss... she was convinced that behind that mask is a sadistic grin that he uses to threaten people for his own sick pleasure. Dahlia, guessing Weiss' train of thought from the miniscule changes in her demeanor, shook her head.

As for team JNPR, after Jaune realized what was going on, they had a shared interest in what Nox looks like under his mask. Some of them more than others.

But none more so than Blake. She was convinced that behind that mask was her idea of a perfect man. His personality might need some work, but at least Nox can be reasoned with.

"Hey guys," Yang suddenly called out as she flopped down on their table with a huge plate full of various breakfast foods.

That momentarily made everyone glance at Yang. Until Blake felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Thank you my lady. It was good." Was the text that Nox showed on his scroll. And the sandwich that Blake had sacrificed in her quest to see her Blade's face had disappeared.

Then Blake saw it, the slight movement of Nox's jaw before he swallowed. "...That was fast," Blake commented, as the sandwich wasn't exactly small.

"Efficiency, my lady," Nox showed on his scroll with a nod.

"What's up guys," Yang asked in confusion, seeing as they were staring at Nox with varying expressions of disappointment.

"You wrecked their plans, that's what," Roze said before shoving another helping of his own pancakes into his mouth. He may not need to eat, but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy the taste. He was even introduced to Ruby's love of cookies, though he doesn't share it quite to the same extent as his Driver.

"What plan," Yang asked as everyone gave her glares, "...Guys?"

"We were trying to see Nox's face," Ruby said with a pout.

"And you distracted us," Weiss added in, also annoyed at not seeing the true face of that monster.

"How are you going to take responsibility," Nora said while giving Yang a look.

"Nora, that's not how you use that phrase," Ren told the orange haired ball of energy that was his childhood friend.

All the while Dahlia giggled at the complaints directed at poor Yang. Honestly, Nox will probably show his face when he feels like it... If only she knew.

Nox wasn't stupid, he knew from the start that these kids were interested in seeing what was underneath his mask. However, they will never get to see it as long as he has a say in it. Least of all his Driver.

"So..., what can Nox do," Jaune asked Blake who snapped out of her depression of not seeing what kind of hottie would be under...

" _FOCUS!_ What do you mean," Blake asked, shouting the first one in her head.

"I mean... how does he fight," Jaune reiterated his question.

That got Blake to think. She had only seen Nox take down Yang, and threatening Ruby. But those hardly tell how he fights. All that tells her is that he's fast. "I don't know actually... I would like to find out," the feline faunus in hiding said as she gave her Blade a meaningful look.

Nox held the gaze for a moment, before opening his scroll. "Last night, you saw half of my weapon. The Dual Scythes. I use them in a variety of ways. Slashing, stabbing, sometimes climbing. Among other things such as..." The list went a little further, but Blake felt like she grasped the main points.

"Can we... practice today," Blake asked, once again resisting getting her mind dragged into the gutter by getting "linked with Nox" out of context. Poor Blake, despite trying to remember Nox's flaws, she still can't help but fantasize about him. " _Am I really that bad,_ " the book loving girl whimpered in her head, while looking cool on the outside.

Nox seemed to consider Blake's words. "It would help you to adjust to our _union_ if you had some _practice_ in it."

Blake gave her Blade an unimpressed look, "...Are you trying to use innuendos?" Earning surprised looks from the others. They didn't think Blake would call Nox out so bluntly about something like that. Nor did any of team RWBY think that the ninja Blade would even use innuendos... Those that understood the concept anyway.

"Not one of my talents, I admit." Nox shook his head along with the text.

"What's an innuendo," Ruby asked innocently.

"Nothing you need to know," Yang said quickly, "And if you find out then you can never be with Ruby." That last one was added to Roze who had his mouth open like he was about to say something.

"...Alright," Roze said, though he was a little suspicious of the real reason Yang didn't want to explain it. "Anyway, if Blake had some practice with me and Ruby, or Dahlia and Weiss, it would be good," the rose reaper said.

"...You're not going to throw a tantrum again right," Yang teased the Blade, reminding him of the sparring with Weiss and Dahlia.

"...Can we please forget that already," Roze sighed. He received a talk from both Ruby and Ozpin about how sparring at school is meant to prepare them for the actual combat. It got through to him, which is why he feels ashamed of his childish reaction to losing a spar. Though that doesn't mean he takes his duties as Ruby's Blade any less seriously.

Nox, while curious, saw the information about the reaper Blade as trivial. "I admit, I am interested in seeing how strong Roze and his Driver are together." Then the ninja had a momentarily thought, before opening more of his scroll for Blake. "Although I must warn you, my lady. Most of my abilities are not suited for one on one fights."

Blake was a little curious about Nox's claim, "What do you mean?"

"...Just what I said, my talents are best used with another ally." Nox explained in his text. "Although... If you give me proper Aux Core's you might be able to change that."

"What's an Aux Core," Jaune asked, earning a surprised look from Nox.

Before the ninja could reroll his scroll, Roze got into his personal space to whisper something.

During this, Dahlia had a very worried look, because the explanation given about Blades was that they were new kind of weapons created by Atlas scientists. No one was told about the world of Alrest, including team JNPR. And honestly, who would believe it? Even Dahlia had some problems believing that she was not in Alrest, but she was much calmer about it than Roze was.

"Anyway," Weiss said, hoping to draw attention away from Nox's blunder,"Maybe we could try have a sparring match with two man teams, one Driver and a non-Driver for each team."

That hasty idea seemed to get at least Nora to forget the unfamiliar concept. "OOHHH! PICK ME PICK ME!"

"Nora!" Ren shouted, stopping the orange haired hyper girl from getting anymore hyper, "Let's finish our breakfast first."

"Oh! Okay, Ren," Nora said before returning to her food. With that, everyone seemed to be in a hurry to finish their food so they could get a read on Nox's abilities.

The said Blade already doing a thorough analysis on team JNPR who apparently will be his targets... No! Practice partners. Important difference.

After the breakfast, the teams were decided. Weiss and Pyrrha vs Blake and Jaune. Honestly, Nox didn't like the arrangement, because if you ask him, Jaune is a pathetic waste of space. Luckily for our idiot, the dark ninja kept his opinion to himself. Oh well, the blonde boy would at least make a good meat shield.

Although Dahlia clearly being a healer would spell trouble.

"Fighters ready!" Ruby exclaimed in excitement, preparing the signal on her scroll.

"Sooo, do we have a plan," Blake asked, twirling the Dual Scythes. She wasn't familiar with the weapon, but she at least had Nox to help her. Only problem is, she wouldn't be able to tell when Nox was ready to use his Special Arts... whatever they are. Then again, according to Ruby and Weiss, not only did their Blades shout when they were ready, the Drivers also felt that the option was available.

Nox pulled out his scroll in front of their faces. "Jaune will distract them, so that my lady can strike them down."

"It won't be that easy," Jaune said, knowing that Pyrrha will probably be more focused on Blake and Nox, because they're a lot more dangerous. That's not even counting Weiss and Dahlia with their healing power.

"If you do not perform adequately... No one will find your corpse." the text was accompanied, by Nox's pupil turning into a crossed glare.

"Nox," Blake said in annoyance, even as Jaune gulped nervously at the blatant threat. "We're ready," Blake said, before any more banter could come out.

"So are we," Weiss said, being a little cheerful about being partnered with Pyrrha. While she had long given up on her "master plan", fighting with the Invincible Girl was still a bit of a dream come true.

"Do your best, Jaune," Pyrrha cheered, even though she would probably beat him relatively easily.

"...Yeah." And Jaune knew it.

"Forget Pyrrha's titles! She is just an opponent that needs to be beaten." Nox practically shoved the text into Jaune's face.

"Easy for you to say," Jaune complained.

Thankfully, Ruby decided to ring the signal. Which Jaune took as his cue to charge in as a distraction.

" _Idiot,_ " Weiss thought as she launched the bitball at Blake, thinking that Jaune wasn't a threat.

However, Blake dodged the attack and dashed towards Weiss, ready to try the scythes. The first strike was quickly blocked by Weiss' rapier, before the heiress had to jump back to avoid the follow up strike. Weiss quickly responded with a few ice shots from Myrtenaster, followed by the bitball. Blake managed to dodge the shots, but got hit by the sharp bladed ball.

As Blake recovered from the hit, she suddenly had an urge to hit the deck. Which, she did just in time to see Jaune sailing right over her and straight into Weiss who had no time to react.

"I'm sorry," Pyrrha said, seeing where she had accidentally launched Jaune to. The Arc boy was about to get a lucky strike on Pyrrha, which the red haired girl had no hope of avoiding or blocking. Thankfully for the Mistral champion, she managed to use her semblance on instinct to throw Jaune away.

Blake couldn't believe her luck, ducking right before Jaune hit her and landing on a now very irate Weiss instead. "Get off me, you idiot," Weiss shouted as she managed to get the disoriented idiot off of her, "And stop laughing, Dahlia!" the ice bunny found the scene funny, as did their audience.

But that's not what Blake was focused on. The cat faunus had her eyes on Nox, who had his scroll out already, "I saw the idiot being flung, and shared my instincts with you, so that you could avoid him." That explanation made Blake glance at the energy cord connecting the Blade and her.

"That's convienient," Blake couldn't help commenting, before focusing on Pyrrha, seeing as Weiss was shouting at Jaune. Much to the exasperation of Dahlia, who was shaking her head, with a hand over her face.

To Pyrrha's credit, she instantly focused on Blake who was now charging at her. Pyrrha switched Miló to it's rifle for to take shots at Blake, but the cat faunus avoided each and every one of them with agility that she hadn't demonstrated before. Pyrrha didn't know this, but Blades share more than just their power with their Drivers. This was especially true with Nox, who's now cross shaped pupil followed Pyrrha's every move, predicting when and where she would shoot. That information was being transferred to Blake who instinctively dodged every single shot.

Then, just as Pyrrha switched Miló back into it's sword form, Nox decided to activate what he considers his trademark, Shadow Eye. From Pyrrha's perspective, Blake seemed to flicker in and out of existence. " _What's going on,_ " Pyrrha wondered in her head hesitantly, as she wasn't even sure if Blake was really there anymore. That moment of hesitation was costly, because Blake used the Scythes to deliver a devastating pirouette strike on the Invincible Girl. Dealing major damage to her aura, as well as knocking her down.

"Pyrrha!" Weiss shouted out, unable to comprehend why the champion didn't block Blake.

"Why the heck didn't Pyrrha block," Yang also said aloud, because from everyone else's perspective, Blake just dashed in and Pyrrha didn't even try to do anything.

"...Did Nox do something," Ruby asked, thinking that that's the only reason Pyrrha would be caught off guard like that.

"...Maybe his left eye has a special power," Roze commented, noticing that Nox had put his middle and index finger over his eye patch moments before Blake attacked.

"What makes you say that," Ren asked in curiosity.

"He touched his eye patch before Blake attacked, and I think the mark on it stopped glowing for a moment," Roze explained, as Pyrrha was getting up.

"...Blake, what did you do," Pyrrha asked, utterly confused on what just happened. She shouldn't have been caught off guard like that. During her tournaments Pyrrha had faced many opponents, some of which had surprising semblances. But whenever that happened, she only focused on how to beat them. Never letting herself be surprised for too long. This time... it felt like... her mind blanked out.

"What do you mean," Blake asked, because from her perspective, nothing special happened.

"It was my doing." Nox had opened his scroll over Blake's face so that Pyrrha would see it.

"What did you do to me," Pyrrha asked again keeping her guard up.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out." Pyrrha could swear that Nox had a smug smirk under his mask as she looked at his visible eye. "Are we still fighting?" was the next text that appeared.

"...Yes," Pyrrha said as she threw Akoúo at Blake. Only for Nox to block it with a barrier that seemed to be a standard ability for Blades.

"Nox, attack from the right," Blake said as she handed one scythe to Nox, who gladly accepted. Blake thought they should switch tactics, and seeing as Nox's weapon was two scythes, they could take advantage of that. Besides, it gave Blake an excuse to dual wield Nox's weapon with Gambol Shroud.

However, Nox had momentarily turned around to check on Jaune and Weiss. Which prompted Nox to grab Blake and move out of the trajectory of a speeding bitball.

"HEY!" Blake protested on being held now of all times. She couldn't afford her mind being dragged into the gutter at being held like a lover... " _DAMMIT!_ " Blake cursed in her head.

"I figured he was useless, but not this much." Nox showed on his scroll for Blake, which made her turn to the only "he" the ninja Blade could mean. Jaune was in a block of ice with his eyes darting around comically. He probably would've cried for help if he could've.

"How did he end like that," Blake couldn't help questioning with disbelief clear on her face.

"Now that the idiot is out of the way," Weiss snarked, before readying the bitball for another launch.

"Weiss, do you have to be so mean to poor Jaune," Dahlia scolded her Driver, having pity at the poor boy... Even though she had a slight hand in his current state.

"Poor, Jaune," Ruby commented from her seat. The worst part is, the ice prison had some beautiful carvings on it. A proof of Dahlia having a hand in making that prison.

"I guess Jaune gets to... cool off," Yang punned earning groans from the rest of her team and NR of JNPR.

"Boo." Nora had to jeer.

"Yang... No," Ruby said, not even bothering to actually scold. Not that it would've helped even if she did bother.

During this exchange, Nox and Blake had been dealing with both Pyrrha and Weiss. The heiress and the champion worked well together, but the level of teamwork they have is nothing compared to a Driver and a Blade who's emotions are literally linked.

"Dahlia," Weiss exclaimed as she threw the bitball to her Blade. Dahlia lifted her leg high, ready to use Crystal Blizzard.

During this, Blake felt what Nox wanted, so she threw her scythe to the ninja Blade who crossed them in front of him. But Blake noticed an interesting thing about Nox. His pupil, that is normally in the shape of a four pointed star, shrinks into a cross when he fights or is annoyed. But now, the cross had turned, making his pupil an X. And then Nox swung his weapons, sending an X shaped shot of dark energy at Weiss.

Dahlia countered by throwing Crystal Blizzard right at Nox's attack. The two Special arts clashed, ice meeting darkness.

The two attacks struggled for a moment, before they finally cancelled each other out. With Dahlia's bitball returning to her.

Pyrrha had stopped to admire Nox's power that was able to cancel an attack which had dealt massive damage to Ruby and Roze. Then again, according to the teachings Adenine gave, level 1 specials are mostly equal in power to each other. And if Nox countered Dahlia's level 1 special, that must mean he used his own level 1.

"We give up." Nox showed on his scroll to both Pyrrha and Weiss.

This action surprised the two. The audience couldn't see what was on the scroll, but Blake did after checking herself. "Nox, what are you saying," Blake said, still in near perfect shape.

"There is no more point to this fight. I have seen Dahlia's abilities, and we cannot beat her if she uses her healing arts. We could probably take down Pyrrha if we were fighting just her." Was the explanation Nox showed on his scroll. Then the ninja looked thoughtful before rolling more of the scroll. "Or if we had a more useful partner than that." The words were accompanied by a clawed finger pointing at still frozen Jaune.

"But we can't just give up! We can still do this," Blake argued.

"No. We cannot. I used Shadow Eye to get that surprise attack on Pyrrha. Something I shouldn't have done, because now she and everyone else can use that knowledge against us in the future."

"So we just give up the fight," Blake asked, getting angry.

"No. We end a spar. I want to use my full abilities only during real combat." Nox argued with his scroll. "Besides, why do you get worked up over ending a mere spar."

Blake opened her mouth to retort, but found herself unable to. This made her wonder... why did she get so angry about Nox's declaration?

"Uhh... Blake," Weiss sounded out, getting a little worried about the argument.

"...I'm sorry," Blake said to Nox, realizing that her outburst wasn't about this fight.

"...So...," Pyrrha said, feeling the tension between Blake and Nox. Or at least Blake, Nox was hard to read. "Do we stop here," the mistral champion asked awkwardly.

"...Yes, we stop here," Blake said in embarrassment. She had forgotten her opponents momentarily.

As soon as that was said, Pyrrha hurried to thaw Jaune out of his icy, but artistic prison.

"BOO! Keep fighting," Nora jeered, wanting to see more awesome fighting.

"Nora," Ren said in a firm scolding tone, which promptly calmed the orange haired hammerer into just pouting.

"That was anti-climactic," Yang said in disappointment. The fight was getting good and then Nox decides to be a wuss.

"...He's a little paranoid if you ask me," Roze said, realizing why Nox gave up, despite not seeing what the text said from this far away.

"What do you mean," Ruby asked, being disappointed herself at what looked like a good fight, despite what happened to Jaune.

"He doesn't want to reveal the full extent of his abilities in a sparring match, even though he probably hasn't even begun to unlock his potential," Roze explained with a sigh. Thanks to combat classes and some more sparring, Roze has felt his power grow alongside Ruby.

"...Smart, but paranoid as you said," Ren agreed with Roze's sentiment. Although he still wasn't sure how this Driver and Blade business worked.

"OH COME ON!" Was the shout that made the audience look back towards now partially released Jaune who had his head down.

"NOX! You can't just say something like that to a person," Blake scolded her Blade angrily, as Pyrrha looked like she was trying to comfort Jaune who got depressed by whatever Nox showed on his scroll.

Even Weiss, who was in the middle of melting Jaune free with fire dust, looked apprehensive of whatever Nox "said" to Jaune. "...Dahlia... Do you still think I'm wrong," the heiress asked her Blade who had previously questioned Weiss' apprehension of Nox.

The said ice Blade looked worried,"I'm starting to think you might be onto something."

"What're they talking about," Ruby asked, utterly confused.

"...I think Blake's fantasy just turned into a nightmare," Yang said, not sure if she should laugh or be worried about their vomit boy looking so miserable.

"I'm gonna break his legs," Nora said evilly. No one messes with her friends like that.

"Nora, he's a ninja. Do you honestly think you can catch him," Ren pointed out, having heard how he disappears and reappears whenever he pleases from team RWBY.

"I don't need to catch him. I just need him hurting," Nora counter argued.

Roze shook his head. Even if Nora did break Nox's legs, he would just recover from it. After all, even if Blades are hurt, they will just recover from any injury in moments... Unless you destroy their Core Crystal, which is easier said than done, but still possible. " _Hopefully, we'll never need to reveal that,_ " Roze thought grimly, although even if an opponent went after their Cores, it would be hard to get past their Drivers. And that's assuming that the Blades themselves won't fight back if they are attacked.

* * *

 **AN: And here we are. Nox showed a little of what he's capable of. To those of you wondering why Jaune gets bashed this hard, just face it, the guy is useless... for now.**

 **I will point this out in case I wasn't clear. It's stated in the game that Blades recover from any injury inflicted on them, but not how fast. But I would assume it's near instantaneous if attacking the Blades themselves is considered useless. As for the Core being destroyed. Well... without spoiling anything, all instances were done by extremely powerful attacks or beings.**

 **Someone pointed out that I introduced a secondary Driver in my previous two. Well, that's true, but the question is, will I continue that trend? Just wait and you will find out.**

 **As for Yang's Blade... Let's talk about that later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Discipline and Differences

 **AN: And here it is... the final chapter of Ninja Kitty and the Dark Ninja. I have to admit a little something. This is probably not my best chapter out of the other two. Honestly... I just wanted to get this one over with and move on. Still, if you guys enjoy it then it's all good.**

* * *

Adjusting to Nox was... difficult for team RWBY. The dark ninja has a bad habit of sneaking around wherever he damn pleases. However, it was his latest stunt that made Blake more fearful of being hated than ever. Not for being a faunus, because even Weiss managed to change her views after their fight that nearly tore their team apart. But rather... for her inability to keep Nox in line. What was the problem? This morning Nox had apologized to Yang for all the times he called her a courtesan. When asked at first why, Nox replied with "I realized that I have no real evidence of Yang being a courtesan." While the rest of her team accepted the explanation, Blake felt there was more to it than that. So our lovable cat faunus confronted Nox about it, and to her horror, Nox claimed to have checked that Yang's hymen was intact. Blake gaped like a fish on dry land at that information.

"How?" She had asked in disbelief.

"In her sleep." Nox replied, looking like he didn't just admit doing an invasion like that.

"...Why did you do that," Blake asked, dreading the answer.

"There was no other way to confirm how much... Action she gets." Nox showed, looking thoughtful to emphasize the last part.

"Nox... You don't just do that," Blake snapped at her Blade basically violating Yang without the poor blonde even knowing it.

"Why not? It was the fastest way to confirm her claims." Nox showed on his scroll with a head tilt.

Blake felt like tearing her hair out at that kind of argument. Was Nox really this ignorant? Or was he just messing with her. "...Nox... If you found out someone touched me without my consent, what would you do," Blake asked, trying to get her point across, seeing as he doesn't seem to care about anyone other than her.

"I would gut the perpetrator like a fish." Nox replied with a hard look.

Blake returned the look with one of her own. "Good, because then you know how I feel about you doing that to my friend," the cat faunus added.

The ninja's eye widened at Blake's words. Then he opened his scroll hesitantly. "I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't consider how my actions might affect you. Please, punish me any way you see fit." At the end of that text, Nox kneeled before Blake, waiting for his punishment.

The cat faunus quickly looked around the hallway she had dragged him into. Thankfully, no students were moving here right now to see this embarrassing situation. But that won't be the case in the next five minutes. "Look, let's talk about this later. We need to get to class right now," Blake said, not wanting to think about this at the moment. And that's ignoring the fact that Nox wasn't even sorry about what she did to Yang for the right reasons... How did he even do it without waking her up? " _I don't want to know,_ " Blake decided in her head. More importantly, she had to make sure that Yang will never find out, or Weiss for that matter. She can't imagine the amount of trauma or paranoia this could cause them.

Blake had tried, really she did, but the poor girl was unable to get her mind off of Nox's transgression. Actually, her brain that has long since been tainted by smut books, started picturing everything Nox could do without anyone's knowledge. Sneaking into lockers, showers... or even other dorms and have his wicked way with anyone. Though the worst part is, her thoughts were interrupting with history class that any sane person had a hard time following anyway.

"Say...," Yang whispered to Nox, who was sitting between the said blonde and Blake, wondering about something that she felt she should've questioned before, "Why didn't you ever call Dahlia a courtesan?"

That question momentarily cut Blake's train of thought. That seemed actually, like a good question, given Dahlia's apparel.

Nox used one hand to fish out his scroll while writing notes with the other. It wasn't mandatory for any of the Blades to take any kind of notes during classes, but Nox had decided to make himself useful by taking notes for Blake. Anyway... "Because Dahlia doesn't carry herself like one." Was the simple reply.

"What's that supposed to mean," Yang whispered in annoyance.

"You carry yourself with a clear purpose of flaunting your body. That's why I mistook you for a courtesan."

"Doesn't Dahlia flaunt her body too," Yang asked, seeing as Dahlia always did have a certain... gait that swung her hips and made her breasts bounce ever so slightly.

"If you're talking about her walk that emphasizes her hips, that movement comes as naturally to her as breathing does to you. She doesn't put any extra effort into it, unlike you." Nox showed on his scroll, never pausing in his writing of notes. Then he rolled the scroll more. "Nor does she attempt to seduce people around her to mask any insecurities."

That last one made Yang flinch. Before anger set in, "You don't know what you're talking about creep."

Now Blake glanced at the situation in worry. Nox doesn't mince words when speaking his mind. He gives it straight and bluntly, never considering the other person's feelings... Something Blake has been wondering if he is even capable of lately.

"It's all in the way you..." Nox's scroll was snatched away by Blake who red what her Blade was about to say.

She gave him a disapproving look. "No." That simple command made Nox hang his head in shame of disappointing his Driver again.

"What did he write," Yang whispered loudly so Blake could hear her.

"Trust me Yang, you don't want to know," Blake said, confiscating Nox's scroll for now. Which also robbed the ninja of his ability to speak... That gave Blake an idea for punishment, "For the rest of the day, you're not allowed to communicate through writing."

That declaration made Nox's visible eye widen in alarm, before trying to express his thoughts through motions and what apparently was supposed to be sign language. Supposed to be, being the operative part.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Blake said, turning her heart into stone. She had to put her foot down now, or Nox will be completely uncontrollable. Honestly, this punishment felt tiny compared to Nox's transgressions. If the poor Blade didn't look so distressed, that is. "But my decision is final," Blake declared before returning her attention to the class.

Then the ninja felt a tap on his shoulder, which prompted him to turn to a smirking Yang. The blonde made a whipping motion, complete with a sound effect for a whiplash. The dark ninja glared at the blonde with his cross pupil.

"Nox, behave." Only to become depressed when Blake gave that command.

"Is there a problem miss Belladonna," Oobleck asked, noticing the last part.

"No, professor. Nox was being out of line," Blake quickly said, causing the Blade to fall deeper into the pit of depression.

"...I see," Oobleck commented a little skeptically, but decided to move on with the class. All the while Adenine was reading the giant book attached to her. Although she was still assisting Oobleck whenever she needed to.

Speaking of which, Adenine looked like she remembered something as she paused in her reading. "Oh, Barty! I almost forgot, I finished writing the questions last night," the literal book lady said to her Driver.

"Oh, that's right! But you didn't have to do that," Oobleck told Adenine, still feeling a little bad about her doing that.

"Oh no. You needed to sleep. If you had overworked yourself, your brain would not be able to function properly," Adenine replied with a smile.

"Umm... Yes, that is quite right," Oobleck said with embarrassment, "Thank you, Adenine."

"Professor," Weiss called out loudly earning Oobleck's attention.

"Yes miss Schnee," Oobleck replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"What is miss Adenine talking about," the Schnee heiress asked.

"Oh yes," Oobleck said quickly, "There will be an exam next week on what we have learned during this semester." That revelation caused several groans in the classroom.

"Oh, great," Yang complained, slumping in her seat.

Ruby too looked like she saw someone kick a puppy. Only Weiss was looking forward to that.

Blake just had confidence in her studying.

"Are there any questions," Oobleck asked the class, earning one random student raising their hand. "Yes?"

The student, a girl had a conspirational grin, "When is your wedding?" Causing the class to erupt into laughter. For some reason, the jokes about Oobleck and Adenine being in a relationship or married haven't gotten old just yet.

"Funny," Oobleck stated, surprisingly calmly. "But you do remember that I might make some last minute changes to the questions, don't you miss Makonis."

That threat ceased all laughter in the room. Oobleck isn't that petty, but the students don't know that, nor do they want to risk it.

"Sorry professor," the student named Makonis said.

"It is quite alright. And it's doctor Oobleck," Oobleck said while correcting the student. "I didn't earn my PhD for fun, thank you very much."

Blake shook her head at this... The couple jokes about Oobleck and Adenine weren't the only ones floating around. Evidenced by how Yang mentioned about joking that Ruby would only marry a guy that could turn into a weapon. Sadly with Roze, that joke might turn into reality one day. With Weiss and Dahlia... a lot of guys and some of the girls have asked if they could have a night with Dahlia. It took every ounce of self-control from Weiss not to snap at the poor fools, and that's not counting Dahlia herself refusing to "spend the night" with anyone... Though sometimes she had to emphasize her words with a bitball in the face.

Anyway... Blake's fantasies were crumbling away with every new quirk she learned about Nox. Although... it seems more like he just needs to be educated on the concepts of privacy and decency. " _I guess ignorance can be cured with education,_ " Blake couldn't help thinking, but she did briefly wonder why Nox seemed to become more miserable by the second. Still, one thing was for certain, Nox would never be Adam as long as she had a say in it.

* * *

Around this time, in a far away village that housed a Schnee company mining site. A figure stood upon a small hill overlooking it.

This figure looked to be partially mechanical with several blue markings across his body. On his feet he wars steel toed boots that seemed a little too thick at the toes than necessary. Two thick ropes are tied around each of his thighs. On his back are two war banners with glowing blue markings. On his, head is a red helmet with two winglike extesion on the side. The helmet itself had a large blue crystal on in. Out of the back of the helmet, flames were coming out. His eyes, which were shadowed by the helmet, are yellow optics on a tan face. His lower jaw is made of metal. Finally, on his chest is a Core Crystal in the shape of an four pointed star in an X position.

"It's time, Perceval," said a person who had appeared behind him.

The Blade, now named Perceval, turned around to see a group of White Fang members, armed to the teeth. Including Perceval's Driver, Adam Taurus, a high ranking member of the White Fang. An organization with a goal to save the Faunus by eradicating the evil that is humanity... Or that's what Perceval was told. However, with the dust robberies and slaughtering anyone without a care in the world, the Blade found his Driver's claims questionable. "Our target is the Dust mine around these parts, there is no need to kill the villagers," Perceval stated, hoping to change Adam's mind one more time.

"Those bastards serve the Schnees," the bull faunus snarled at his Blade, "They deserve nothing less than total extinction."

"...Even the children," Perceval asked seeing from his vantage point that the village had a few children playing around .

"Especially them," Adam said with a wicked grin, "I won't let the future enemies of our race a chance to slaughter us!"

Perceval was about to respond, but an explosion in the village interrupted him.

"It's begun, come on everyone," Adam said as he and his group charged the village that was decending into chaos. With Perceval reluctantly following.

Few hours later, the village had fallen at the hands of Adam and his fanatic followers. The best part is, there were no Grimm in the area right now, so they allowed themselves to celebrate their victory. Only two people didn't celebrate though. Perceval, and a young faunus boy with deer horns. The poor boy joined White Fang to fight against the oppression, but these villagers were practically defenseless against them. But some of the senior members killed villagers while laughing.

Anyway, Perceval and this faunus were now scouting the woods to see if there were any stragglers that managed to get out... Or... that's what the young Fang member thought. The truth is, Adam had ordered Perceval to execute the poor lad before he becomes a traitor. From what the Blade understood, Adam was betrayed by his closest friend who turned against her own race. Which is why the Driver of the White Fang decided to execute anyone who so much as thought differently from him to prevent any more defections.

"Tell me again, why did you join the White Fang," Perceval asked the young faunus casually.

The faunus in question turned to Perceval with a hesitant look," Why do you want to know?"

"Because everyone here has a reason to hate humanity, but you don't seem to possess the same amount of hate, why is that," Perceval responded, before taking a sip from his gourd while carrying a large bag around his shoulder.

The faunus sighed before replying,"...It's just... when Adam said we would kill the villagers who support the Schnees... I assumed that they were evil psychopaths that were trained to kill us. I... I didn't think... that they were just..." The youth was unable to continue before he started sobbing. "S-some of them were even faunus," the boy sobbed before falling to his knees. Forcing them to stop walking.

Perceval looked at the boy with just a hint of pity. It's a shame, but the lad's fate was sealed the moment he questioned Adam about how they were any different from the Schnees. "...Do you have anywhere to go, if you were to leave now," Perceval asked the boy who looked at the Blade with tear stained face.

"...My grandparents are still alive in Menagerie... If I could... I would go back to them," the boy said with sadness.

"Good," Perceval said as he put the bag down gently and summoned his Blade weapon. A Chroma Katana with a purple blade. Then he dashed at his target that still had a family to remember him.

Back in the village a few minutes later. Perceval entered the mayor's office that Adam had taken for himself. Apparently the bull faunus was preparing for the next part of their plan. "Oh, Perceval. Did you finish the job," Adam asked at the sight of his Blade.

Instead of answering, Perceval threw something to Adam, who promptly caught it. It was a single deer horn, cut from the tartget's head.

"Good work," Adam said with a smile.

"...The boy had family that is still alive, what should we tell them. Or our troops," Perceval asked his Driver, who gave a frown.

"Just tell them he was killed by the Grimm," Adam said dismissively, "Now leave, we have a Schnee mine to destroy soon."

Perceval sighed at the lack of care Adam had for a subordinate that the Blade was ordered to kill, before leaving. As Perceval exited the Building, he gave one last look at the woods where he did what he had to. " _I hope the boy can make it home,_ " Perceval thought, hoping that the boy's grandparents won't be too upset about him losing a horn. Or the little luggage he had left him with, a change of clothes so he can ditch the White Fang uniform, some supplies, and a little girl Perceval had found hiding in a closet. " _I'm still surprised that the little one was able to stay quiet long enough to get out of here._ " Was the last thought the Blade had before taking a sip from his gourd while trying find a quiet place where he doesn't have to hear the Fangs' joyful recount of this... slaughter.

* * *

Back in Beacon, around this time, Blake had gone through her day with her team. Now that the classes are over, Ruby asked her team to come to the forge to see something cool. The red caped leader had finally rebuilt Crescent Rose, much to Roze's annoyance. "Why would you need that, when you have me," Roze asked his Driver

"Crescent Rose is my first weapon," Ruby explained, completely oblivious to her Blade's feelings of jealousy. "I have so many happy memories of creating her," Ruby said as she cuddled the rebuilt compact form of the sniper scythe.

"Come on, Ruby," Yang said with a grin, "Don't make your boyfriend jealous."

"YANG!" Ruby whined with a furious blush, while Roze raised an eyebrow.

Weiss rolled her eyes at this exchange, with Dahlia shaking her head.

Blake didn't comment, instead focusing on Nox. She had thought that the silent treatment on the Blade would be easy punishment, but now... It looks like not only does Nox take his punishment dutifully, but he looked more miserable with every hour of the day since the punishment started. That was making it harder for Blake to keep up the punishment.

"Why not let him talk already," Yang said, not finding the dark Blade's misery funny anymore.

That snapped Blake at attention. "...No, if I back out now, he won't take me seriously," Blake said, trying to keep up her resolve.

"Well, yeah he was a little out of line, but you don't have to torture him like this," Yang said, finding sympathy for Nox despite what he said a few hours ago.

"Yeah, you don't have to be mean," Weiss said, managing to put aside her slightly judgmental attitude towards the assassin like Blade.

"Like you're one to talk," Blake snarked without any real heat, earning an annoyed look from Weiss.

During this, Dahlia had taken one of her braid like ears over her shoulder and stroke it idly. "Nox, are you feeling... alone without your ability to communicate," the ice Blade asked the dark Blade. "Nod means yes," Dahlia added, just to make it clear that this was a yes or no question.

Nox nodded sadly.

"What do you mean," Ruby asked, looking Nox into his visible eye, "We're all here right now."

Roze frowned. "Yes, but he can't talk to us, which is why he feels left out... Am I right," the rose reaper asked the fellow male Blade, earning a nod as a response.

Blake looked at everyone who took Nox's side. On one hand, she was furious on the inside, because she was doing this for them. But on the other hand, Blake had felt isolated herself when she was still hiding her faunus heritage from her team out of fear. "Nox," Blake finally said, earning her Blade's attention. The ninja faunus took out the confiscated scroll and gave it back to Nox. "I'm lifting the ban, but... we're going to have to have a long talk," Blake said as Nox happily accepted his scroll back.

"I understand, my lady. If there is anything I can do to become a Blade you deserve, I will do it." The text said while the Blade himself kneeled before his Driver.

"Wow... he's... dedicated," Weiss said not sure what to think of a person who apparently was suffering from what was essentially a solitary confinement for them, and yet was still willing to serve their mistress... Poor choice of words.

"I wonder if he's into cuffs," Yang teased Blake. The poor cat faunus couldn't help the image that line of thought brought to her.

"What do you mean by that," Ruby asked, causing Yang to face palm. the blonde had forgotten her sister wasn't ready for this sort of conversation.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Yang replied.

"Hey! Stop treating me like a little kid," Ruby pouted, while flailing her arms.

Blake shook her head in amusement, before a certain thought occurred to her. She might be pushing her Driver priviliges with this, but... the temptation was too great. "Nox... There's one thing you can start with to become a better Blade for me," Blake said, already feeling dirty for this.

"Anything for you, my lady." Nox had a hopeful sparkle in his visible eye. This earned a snicker from Yang.

The hidden faunus took a deep breath. "Show me what is under that mask," Blake said, causing everyone to stare at her in shock. Including Nox.

"You mean. Under this mask." Nox showed on his scroll while pointing at his mask with dread in his eye.

"Yes," Blake said, trying to sound resolute. And succeeding for the most part.

"If I do this... Will you ask me to show my left eye too." Nox looked hesitant.

Blake took some pity for him, so..., "No. Once I see what is under that mask... you don't have to show anything else if you don't want to."

"Is that a promise?" Nox looked worried.

"Yeah, it's a promise," Blake said with a chuckle.

"Very well." Nox let out what looked like a sigh. With that, the rest of team RWBY huddled up for the big reveal.

Dahlia was a little worried about this, Nox doesn't look comfortable about showing his face, so he must think he's ugly.

Roze was a little confused about everyone's interest in this... Although he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

As team RWBY had their eyes glued to the mask that Nox was reaching for, various imagination came to their minds about what he might look like. Some comical, others scary... or just bizarre. "Beneath this mask is." Nox showed on his scroll as he grabbed the fabric covering his nose. Then he pulled it down to reveal... another mask.

"Nox... What is that," Blake asked with a glare. The rest of the team looking very cheated.

"My inner mask." Nox showed on his scroll with an amused glint in his eye.

"Pull it down," Blake commanded.

"No."

That text caught Blake off guard. "You promised to show your face," Blake said with an edge in her tone.

"No. I promised to show what was under this mask. And in exchange you promised I wouldn't have to show anything else if I didn't want to." Nox emphasized the text by pointing at the outer mask he had taken off.

Weiss opened her mouth to retort... only to close it as she replayed the conversation in her head. "...He's not lying," it seemed painful for the white haired huntress to admit being played.

This exchange earned a laugh from Dahlia. "He tricked you, Blake. That sneaky rat tricked you," Dahlia said between laughs.

"I consider that the highest of praise." Nox dared to show on his scroll.

"That's not fair," Ruby said with a pout. She thought she could finally see if her theory about Nox having a miniature missile launcher for a mouth was true.

"You jerk," Yang said, avoiding strong language with Ruby around.

"...I hate you so much right now," Blake said, despite smiling at being had. "Fine, you can show your face when you feel like it," the faunus Driver relented. Besides, pursuing this would be very mean of her, since she hid her ears from her team for so long.

What Blake doesn't know however, is that she could've seen a glimpse of Nox's face if she had given one simple command. You see, the inner mask isn't a simple back up, it had an unnoticeable opening which Nox uses while eating or drinking. Meaning... that Blake could've at least seen the inside of her Blades mouth by telling him to open it. Alas, that possibility doesn't even cross Blake's mind as she motions Nox to put his outer mask back on. Which the Blade did, while internally sighing at the bullet he just dodged.

"Anyway," Blake then says with an evil look. "I think it's time to train you a little."

The way Blake said that, made Weiss and Yang have less than innocent thoughts as they weren't sure what their black haired smut reader meant.

"As you wish, my lady." Nox said while bowing his head. With that, the two left. Leaving Blake's two blushing friends behind, while Ruby looked at the said two in confusion.

"...Did Blake say something gross," Ruby asked. You don't grow up with uncle Qrow without at least knowing when something dirty was said. Evidenced when dad scolded the said druncle, as Yang once called him.

Anyway, Yang and Weiss stared at Ruby, surprised that she was able to pick that up.

"...W-we'll tell you when you're older," Weiss tried to use the same excuse Yang did.

"...So she did." Sadly Ruby wasn't dumb enough to not read between the lines this time.

* * *

 **AN: And there we go. I noticed something very annoying. You see, I use wordpad to write my fix before loading them into Doc manager and adding author notes, or possibly do some small fixes. Anyway, I write Nox's lines with an underline to signify text, but when I downloaded this, the underline didn't follow. Is there a way to avoid this, or am I doomed to go through Nox's lines to make sure they are in the format I want.**

 **Next, I said I had other ideas when I was suggested giving Perceval to Blake, and here it is. An assassin of justice in the hands of a mad man who believes he's doing good. But it looks like our katana wielding assassin doesn't agree with Adam.**

 **Speaking of which. I had insanely hard time describing Perceval. Half the time I didn't know words that could describe him effectively. In the end I had to go with words that I knew were a "thing".**

 **With this, I'm done with this saga. Up next we will see Wrath of the Dragon.**


End file.
